The new Guys
by spidermonkey101
Summary: the boys have just moved in. they met camille and Jo. 2 of them fell in love but will camille and jo want them over their exboyfriends and will carlos jump the palm woods pool with the help of stephaine
1. Chapter 1

The New Boys

Authors note: In my story Camille is a singer and she has Demi Lavoto's voice and the way she dresses and the boys haven't moved in yet so if your confused .Now on with the story. Mostly Camille, Logan, Jo and Kendall point of view. Camille's brother is OCC. Jo and Camille live together and Jo lived at the palm woods way before Camille. Jenifer 1 is the one with blonde hair and Jenifer 2 is the one with long brown hair and Jenifer 3 is the other one.

Camille POV:

Jo and I were down by the pool writing my new song "One and the Same" when 6 new people walked into the pool area. "Thank you for choosing the Palm woods" said Mr. Bitters the meanest, nastiest, ugliest hotel manager EVER!

Jo's POV:

Camille and I were talking until 6 new people walked into the pool area. They were talking to Mr. Bitters, then Camille's little brother Jason that was 13 (Camille and Jo and the boys are 17 and Katie and Jason are 13) walked up to them and starting showing them around and I notice that the little girl could stop staring at Jason , like he was a god or something.

Kendall's POV:

When we walked into the pool area it was huge. It had a pool and a park and all the rooms had at least 4 bedrooms in each one. Out the corner of my eye I saw 3 girls walking slow-motion while a kid that looked 13 was blowing a fan at them. I gave the guys a look that meant "turn up the cuteness" and when towards them. When were close enough I said "hey I'm Kendall do you want to go out sometime". "Really that's so cool" they said at the same time. "But we don't date people that aren't famous so later losers" said the blonde one and they walked away with every guy in the pool area watching them leave.  
>Logan's POV:<br>We were talking when the same 3 girls walked up to us and starting talking to us. "So you are the new guys, you look like a bunch of losers" said the one with blonde hair. "Ya they do look like a bunch of losers, with bad haircuts" said the one with long brown hair. That caused James to let out a girlish shriek and started to brush his hair, causing everyone in the pool area to look at us. Then two other girls walked up to them, one with curly brown hair and the other one with straight blonde hair, the blonde was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and flats and had her hair up in a ponytail and the brunette was wearing a blue and grey tank top and grey short shorts and black converses and had her curly hair in pigtails. "Leave them alone Jenifers, there new here" said the blonde. "Why should we Jo" said the Jenifer number 1. "Just because you're bullying them and we might need to have a little game over this again, do we?" said the brunette. "No we don't but watch out Camille and Jo, we might prank you" and the Jenifers left "ya last time you tried you glued you mouths together" said Camille. "Hi I'm Camille and this is Jo" said Camille.

Authors note: got to wait to see what happens next chapter. It is going to be around 4 to 10 chapters. It depends if I'm in a writing mood.

See ya next chapter- Carly


	2. the party invite

Authors note: last chapter I forgot to say I do not own big time rush or Camille or Jo and the rest and I do not own need a little love by Hannah montana but I do own Jason.

Logan's POV:

"Hi I am Logan and this James and Carlos and Kendall and Kendall's mom and Kendall's little sister Katie" I said while pointing to everyone. "I see you have met Jason already and the Jenifers" said Camille. After a little bit Mrs. Knight left to go to our apartment. "So which apartment do you live in" I asked Camille. "2k, why" she said confused. "Wow were live next door to each other" "really" she said "yah" I said. After a while her dad called her and Jo and Jason upstairs for supper. "Hey would your friends like to have supper with us because you're not moved in yet?" she asked. "Yah, we would love to" said Mrs. Knight as she came towards us, hearing everything Camille had said. "Just come to 2k at 7o'clock and my dad will let you in" she said nicely to Mrs. Knight. She left and after we sat in our apartment and waited till it was 7 and went next door. When we got there we saw Camille and Jo and Jason playing death smashers (fake game and don't think it is a real one). It was the new game that all of the guys been dying to play it since last month. When they saw us, they let us play and we forgot that there was supper. After we ate Mrs. Knight said "Come on boys, you have school tomorrow and you don't want to be late" and we left. Next morning we were already a half an hour early. I was never early but I wanted to get a seat next to Camille at school and by the looks of Kendall he wanted to sit by Jo and Katie wanted to sit next to Jason. (Going to skip all the school stuff) after school Camille and Jo invited us to campfire by the pool where we sing songs and play games. We went to our apartment and played death smashers because Camille and Jo lent it to us and when it was time for campfire we got in out pj's and walked to the pool. When we got there Camille and Jo and the other were sitting around the pool playing songs already. "Ok here is our next one called need a little love"

Ahhhh…. Ahh….  
>when the darkness leaves you lonely<p>

Or the world tries to push you away  
>when your sky is looking a little troubled<p>

You can count on me cause I'm gonna stay (I'm gonna stay)

Put your worries in my pocket  
>I got a key so we can lock it<p>

I swear that I won't let them escape

Love (love) it always worth it

Love (love) everyone deserves it

It's the friend that holds your hand

When nobody understands

Love (love) it wants to heal you love (love)

And see the real you but you have to open up when  
>you need a little love.<p>

Logan's POV:  
>Camille and Jo have perfect voices and Kendall and I were going to go see them a boy walked up to them and Camille said "Elliot, what are you doing here, I thought you were in Paris" and Jo and Camille went hugged the 5 foot 12 blonde hair that is nicer then James and bright blue eye and has a French accent. He was a perfect boyfriend. "Hey Logan, this is Elliot" said Camille. "Hi I am Elliot" said the Elliot. I pulled Camille off to the park and asked her "is Elliot your boyfriend" she gave me funny look and said "of course not he is Jo's sister's boyfriend, were just friends" she said while walking away. "Hey Camille, were having a small get together, studying group thing tomorrow night" I said while walking up to her "like a party" she asked. "No it's not a party it's a get together and would be my person, friend, and guest at it" "like your date" "that a term that also could be used" I said. "So you want me to be your person, friend and guest thingy at your non-party" "yep" "it almost me being you date at your party" "you don't have to…." I didn't finish my sentence because her lips were on mine. "I would love to be your non-date at your not-party" she said and left. My fingers went up to my lips, my first kiss from a famous person. <p>

Authors note: hope you liked

Love Carly aka spidermonkey101


End file.
